


She knows

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's time to make a stand for who you love most.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479
Kudos: 13





	She knows

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter has been secretly meeting up with Draco Malfoy for several months now, their wives are none the wiser; or so they thought.

Draco asked, "Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry muttered, "Ginny, she knows."

Draco smirked. "You gotta be a little more specific."

Harry told him, "I did what I said I would last night, I told her that I love you and have done since we first met."

Draco gasped. "What did she say?"

Harry frowned. "That I'm an arse for leading her on all these years. That if I love you, why didn't I say so before we married and before the kids? She, uh, wasn't too pleased with me. But, Malfoy; she insisted that we stay together."

Draco pulled him closer and inquired, "Are you ok?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll be just fine, but you have to say something to Astoria."

Draco sighed. "Astoria is tricky to pin down, if I tell her; there's no telling which way the wind will blow."

Harry looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't want my sacrifice to be for nothing, Malfoy."

Draco promised, "I'll tell her tonight."

Harry smiled ever so slightly. "This could be our last secret meeting."

Draco smirked. "Then we better make the most of it."

Harry glanced towards the door and stated, "I thought Astoria came home at seven?"

Draco grinned. "On an usual Friday, yes. But, not today because today is her work's night out. Which means we have the house entirely to ourselves for the entire night."

Harry pointed out, "What about Scorpius?"

Draco reassured him, "He's at a friend's house for a sleepover, in fact I'm pretty sure he's at your house."

Harry laughed. "So he is! Him and Al seem to hit it off quite well."

Draco whispered, "As I said, we have the house entirely to ourselves for the entire night; Potter."

Harry beamed, "Then we better make the most of it, Malfoy."


End file.
